Desire
by TheCareBear
Summary: Fallout New Vegas fic: She snuck into the camp, past the guards, past the hounds, straight to his tent, sneaking inside, his name on her lips, and a stirring feeling in her heart. One-shot. Courier x Lanius.


**The Fallout Universe belongs to Bethesda, I own what doesn't fit.**

**A/N...**

**Hi there. This is just a short little thing of mine.**

**Anastasia is the Courier and will be part of the big Saga. She'll officially appear in High Noon Shootout. So this is a little tease to introduce ya'll until I get there, :P**

**The Latin comes from Google translate. The parentheses tell what is being said in English.**

**Try to listen to watch?v=9XcJpzQuB80 It kinda fits the mood, especially on the second half.**

**Waring: Use of language, implied sex. implied death, tears, and Latin.**

* * *

Anastasia crosses her arms and looks out over the glittering city of New Vegas, pulling on her bottom lip with her fingers. She had met him today. She had gone to the Fort, at the request of Caesar, himself. She had Arcade and Rex, wait for her outside the tent when she went to see Caesar. He chuckled at her, "The Whore of Colorado. Finally we meet and you have been busy. _An melior, Scortetur, ut latine loquamur, quia fluida sunt, novi te._" (Or is it better, Whore that we speak in Latin, for I know that you are fluent)

_"Lingua loquor refert quid, Caesar?"_ (Does it matter what language I speak, Caesar?) She smirks at him, a Russian accent bleeding through the Latin. "You summoned me here? Why?"

Caesar chuckles as he spreads his arms wide, "A man nearly kills you and your response is to track him across the breadth of the Mojave? You arrive on the Strip and waltz into the Lucky 38 like someone left you a key under the doormat? You visit the Tops, and the next thing you know, the head of the Chairmen is fleeing the Strip like whimpering little pup? When you set your mind to something, you get results." He pauses to smirk at her, "I like that."

Anastasia shakes her head at him, "I will not do your bidding." She turns on her heel and proceeds towards the front flap of the tent.

Caesar stands with a start, "You dare defy me!?"

Anastasia stops and looks over her shoulder at him, _"Non serviam, Caesar."_ (I will not serve, Caesar). She knows she should have left, but she went to see him. She led Arcade and Rex to the Legate himself. The guards wouldn't let her pass, but she saw him; Lanius taking a slave girl to his bed. The trip back was all a blur. All that she could see was him with another. And it tore open her heart.

So, when she was sure the others had gone to sleep, she snuck out of the Lucky 38 and back towards the Fort. She snuck into the camp, past the guards, past the hounds, straight to his tent, sneaking inside, his name on her lips, and a stirring feeling in her heart, "Lanius," she whispers.

Waking, he rolls over to see her, a hand on his weapon, the other round her neck. "Anya," he mutters.

Anastasia shakes her head, pressing her fingers to his lips, "Shh… I don't want to talk." She gently takes his hand from her neck, folding it against her cheek, kissing the palm softly. Lanius, forgoing his weapon, wraps his other hand around her, folding her body into his. The kiss is soft and gently, before the passion is relit and the fire within her heart bubbles over, consuming the both of them in its embrace.

His lips lead from hers, across her chin, along the side of her neck, and down towards her shoulder. Her breaths in his ear, "You…you…" She stammers, the pleasure of his embrace filling her up.

"What?" he mumbles into her skin, his nimble fingers already working on her clothes.

"You had a son," She pulls back, looking him in the eyes.

He stops, pulling back, looking at her. "A son?" She nods, tears welling up, her lower lip quivering. He folds her back into his chest, and lays down, pulling her down with him. She cries quietly into his chest, as he grips her tighter, allowing his eyes to moisten.

They stayed like this for the longest time, until Anastasia looks up at him, kissing lips deeply. "I've missed you. I need to feel you in me." She cups his face with her hands, "Take me, tonight, Lanius; _Tolle quod tuum est pretium, quia fortis magne._" (Take your prize, Great Warrior).

And he did. Many times that night and well into the morning. It was only when the rays of the dull afternoon began to drift into the tent that they were silent. "If it were up to me," Lanius began, muttering in her ear as they spooned, "I would have taken you as my wife, by now. I should have never let you leave Colorado."

She sniffles, nodding her head. "I know." She wipes her eyes, body shaking. Breathing out a breath to calm herself, she pulls away from him, standing, "I should…uh…go." She sighs, looking over at him. "I love you. But, I do not love the Legion."

Standing, Lanius approaches her, "I am the Legion."

Her body shakes as the gathers her clothes, getting dressed, "I know. That's what scares me the most." Stepping closer to him, she places her hands on his chest, "Can't we go away. Leave the war and start a life somewhere? I've been East, far to the east; there are people there. We can start a life there."

Lanius takes her hands in one hand, kissing the top of her head, resting his forehead against hers, "I can't."

Anastasia sniffs and nods her head, "I know." She closes her eyes, breathing him in; only for a moment. When Lanius opens his eyes, he is standing alone in his tent.


End file.
